RoofTop
by torajune28
Summary: Kyouichi and Tatsuma on the roof top. Complete!


I didn't edit much, just a little :)

* * *

Hiyuu opened his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. He shrugged the shiver off and slowly climbed out of bed. As he got himself ready he felt the pain of their last 'exorcism' slowly sinking into his back. He winced and turned to look in the mirror and realized there was a giant bruise in the middle of his spine. It was black, blue, yellow and purple, the basic colors of a bruise that was a few days old.

"Aoi!" Tatsuma heard Sakurai calling Misato-san and looked down. Kyouichi looked down as well, but was paying more attention to the female's clothes instead of who it was.

"Whew, the girls should wear summer clothes all year long. I wish they would wear spaghetti straps or mini skirts or maybe swimsuits. Haha."

"You pervert," Hiyuu said to Kyouichi, a smile running its course across his face.

"Gimme a break. I didn't mean it," Horaiji replied. He bit out of his bread and swallowed quickly. "I've got an idea, Tatsuma." He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "How about me and you go to the beach later on this summer and pick up some really nice hot chicks sounds good right?" Kyouichi put both hands on the rails with Hiyuu's head between his arms. "So? What do you think?" He slid down to a squatting position to get eye level with his friend.

Hiyuu giggled and shook his head while taking a sip of his strawberry milk. "You're not even seriously considering that." Kyouichi pulled Hiyuu's chin up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Che, not even an ounce of jealousy," He complained as he took Tatsuma's face in his left hand and grabbed the milk carton with his other.

"My milk " Hiyuu protested weakly as Kyouichi put his mouth to his lovers once again and slid his tongue over the inside of his mouth. Hiyuu forgot about the milk and put his arms around the dominant males neck, locking his fingers together.

"Tatsuma " Horaiji perched his knees on his heels and brought Tatsuma in between his legs. Tatsuma wrapped his legs around Kyouichi and pulled their warm bodies together. Kyouichi moved from Hiyuu's lips to his neck, then collar bone.

As Kyouichi moved, the sun shone in Hiyuu's eyes and he flinched. The movement made Tatsuma roll his bulge against Kyouichi's. "Nnn "

"Hey now, no dry humping," Kyouichi scolded, sliding Hiyuu's shirt off. He moved down to the dark haired boys nipples and began nibbling roughly on them. Hiyuu moaned at the slightest touch of tongue on his body and gripped his partners hair.

"K-Kyou lower please." Kyouichi made his way lower, lingering on Tatsuma's belly button. That spot always made Hiyuu shiver.

Hiyuu brought a finger to his mouth and squeezed Kyouichi's shoulder with the other hand. A bell rang in the backround.

"Homeroom is starting, Tatsuma. Would you like to continue or be a good boy and leave it at this?"

Hiyuu covered his face with both arms, released his thighs from around the waist they had a hold of, and shook his head vigorously. "Don't stop "

"Of course not." Kyouichi undid Tatsumas pants and took the throbbing member into his hands. Hiyuu was now on the verge of climax and tried to hold it in. Kyouichi let go and pulled Hiyuu's pants down to his ankles and off with remarkable swiftness. "Hey Tatsuma, we don't have anything slippery for us to use. What do you suggest? There's gotta be something "

Tatsuma blushed a bright crimson. "Li " his voice faded towards the end.

Kyouichi teased the throbbing hole with a finger and barely stuck it in. "Ah " Hiyuu gasped.

"What were you saying?"

"Lick me," Hiyuu said again. His legs were spread to an embarrassing width and he was licked up and down, in and out. He was shivering with every touch and biting his right pointer finger to stop from moaning. He was holding Kyouichi's hand with his left and sqeezed every time his back arched. He came with an explosion of sweet, hot whimpers on his tongue and couldn't hold back.

"Perfect," Kyouichi commented. He wiped Tatsuma's cum on and in the puckered entrance. He pulled the condom out of his back pocket and slipped it on.

"Th-that's lubricated," Hiyuu realized.

"Oh, it is? I didn't know. My bad." Kyouichi pulled Tatsuma on top of him and leaned against the building on the roof. "I'm kind of tired Tatsuma, would you help me out here?" Kyouichi laughed.

"I-I can't." Hiyuu's blush extended to his neck and he put a hand on Kyou's chest.

"Well, looks like we'll be here for a while." Kyouichi yawned and stretched, setting his hands behind his head and almost lying down.

"Mmm." Hiyuu answered. He put his other leg on the other side of Kyouichi and positioned his opening perfectly over the throbbing member. He slid down onto the long rod and cried as it entered. His hands moved from the chest, wrapping around Kyouichi's shoulders and hugging him tight.

"I don't think I can m-" Kyouichi shoved in further, almost to the hilt. "Aahn!"

"You can let your voice out more, you know. No one is out here now."

Kyouichi caressed Tatsuma's back softly while thrusting intensely. Tatsuma was close to bawling and scratched eight perfect lines on Kyouichi's shoulder blades. He threw his head into the nape of Kyouichi's neck and nibbled ravenously. Right behind the ear, as he came, he left a red bite mark, almost breaking the skin. Kyouichi flinched and pushed himself all the way in, coming into the condom as he did so. Hiyuu went limp and leaned against Kyouichi gently.

"I'm tired," Hiyuu said, bringing both hands around Kyouichi's shoulders.

"You can't sleep yet, Tatsuma. We have to clean up first."

"I-I don't want to " Hiyuu was falling asleep quickly, his breathing becoming more shallow.

"Do you know how dirty this is?" Kyouichi asked as he gingerly moved Tatsuma enough to pull the condom off. He gently tossed it, the heavy side forward, into the bag he had his bread in earlier. Good thing it wasn't windy today.

He used the tissues in his pockets to clean himself up and whatever he could form Hiyuu. He then tried to get up but was stopped by Tatsuma.

"Please don't leave "

Kyouichi knew Hiyuu was talking about his dream, but he stayed anyway and caressed his lover's hair gently, draping his shirt around his lovers body and relazing in the warm sun.


End file.
